1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking device and an electronic system therewith, and more particularly, to a docking device with extensional supporting function and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of touch panel industry, a tablet computer with touch panel is implemented in people's daily life. A user can perform a touch control instruction, such as documentation, cursor moving, zooming in/out and so on, on the touch panel of the tablet computer. When the user performs documentation instruction on the tablet computer, an external keyboard is often utilized for facilitating related affairs. The conventional external keyboard has a slot for inserting and clamping the tablet computer therein, so that the tablet computer in use stands on the external keyboard. In such a manner, the user is capable of utilizing the external keyboard to perform the documentation affairs on the tablet computer. However, the tablet computer has a weight itself. When the tablet computer is engaged in the slot and an angle is included between the tablet computer and the external keyboard as being in use, the weight of the tablet computer itself will generate a moment for the external keyboard, resulting in tendency of the tablet computer to turn over relative to the external keyboard. Accordingly, it results in inconvenience of the external keyboard in use.